One of those days
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne comes home in a bad mood...and well let's just say it ends with some MoJo fluff. oneshot.


One of those days

It was one of those days. The kind of day where you feel like shit, you feel like crying for no reason, and you feel like it's you against the world. Well today Joanne was having one of those days, and on top of all that she had a massive headache.

The lawyer sighed as she entered her apartment. She was finally home, making it the first time she felt happy all day.

"Hey pookie!" Maureen chirped out of nowhere, slinking her arms around the lawyer's shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Maureen I just came home, could you give me at least a second to put my stuff away?" Joanne bitterly said, pulling away from the diva.

"Well sooooorry!" Maureen snipped, not enjoying the anger in Joanne's voice. "I was just trying to welcome you home in a sweet girlfriend kind of way."

"I have a headache, and I really just want to go to bed, okay?" Joanne said, trying to save herself from an argument.

"Whatever…I don't want to be around you if you're going to be moody." Maureen said, and turned to head for the living room.

Joanne groaned as she watched her girlfriend stalk off, but she shrugged it off. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this, and her head was pounding. Quickly she put all her stuff away, and headed to the bathroom. She found two aspirin, washed them down with water, before retreating into the bedroom to change into her pajamas and finally climbing into bed.

In the living room Maureen was laying on the couch watching TV. However her mind wasn't really there and all she could do was think about Joanne. Her poor girlfriend had a headache, and looked upset, and all Maureen did was greet her with a snippy attitude.

Maureen frowned towards her own behavior. Normally she wouldn't give it a second thought. But when it was Joanne she was dealing with, and if she was unhappy, Maureen would feel a twinge of hurt flutter through her body. After all Joanne was her pookie!

"I'm such a bitch…" Maureen whispered, turning off the TV, and then heading for the master bedroom, finding Joanne curled up on her side. She was a little hesitant at first, scared Joanne would reject her like when she came home from work, but she took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

She carefully climbed on the bed and under the covers, shifting behind the lawyer. Joanne stirred a bit, lifting her head, taking a peak over her shoulder. "Maureen? What do you want?"

"I'm…I'm sorry about being bitchy towards you. You are clearly having a bad day, so I came to make it up to you." Maureen said, "Do you want some aspirin for your headache?"

Joanne sighed, also feeling a little guilty for being rude when she came home. It wasn't Maureen's fault she had a headache, or was feeling down.

"No thank you." Joanne said, "I took some already, but thanks for offering."

"You're welcome." Maureen said, wrapping an arm around Joanne's waist, spooning her.

"You don't have to stay in here with me." Joanne said, "It's seven. I'm probably going to fall asleep, call it an early night."

"I'll fall asleep with you." Maureen stated, pulling Joanne in closer. "Unless you want to be alone…"

"Actually, I'd really like it if you stayed." Joanne smiled, turning around to face Maureen. "I've had a stressful day. I even fantasized about punching some people out. But the thought of cuddling with you sounds like the perfect way to end this day."

"Well come here then." Maureen smirked, lying on her back, accepting Joanne in her arms, happy she could make Joanne feel better.

Joanne snuggled into Maureen's arms, tucking her head under the diva's chin, tangling their legs together, and draping an arm over her stomach.

"Hmmm," Joanne moaned, already feeling content. "This is how everyday should end…and begin."

"I agree." Maureen smiled, kissing the top of Joanne's head, pulling her in just a little closer. "With some orgasms thrown in for fun."

"Of course." Joanne giggled, running her hand along the diva's stomach.

"So Pookie, do you want to talk about your bad day, or just go to sleep?" Maureen asked, her hand gliding along Joanne's shoulder and arm.

"I just...I hate people sometimes." Joanne huffed, nuzzling her face in Maureen's chest, "They piss me off so much. I don't understand how people can be so rude!"

"You're a kick ass lawyer Joanne, you can't let people bring you down. There are some assholes out there in the world, and you just have to learn to deal with them. They have a stick up their ass, and somebody has to pull it out."

"I wish I was more like you..." Joanne sighed.

"Me?" Maureen questioned.

Joanne nodded, "You don't let anyone walk over you. You're not a pushover, if you don't like the way you're being treated, you let it be known! I love you for that, you stick up for what you believe in...it's inspiring."

Maureen grined, "Nobody has ever said that to me before." She kissed Joanne's forehead, "Thanks Joanne." She looked down, titling the lawyer's head up so they could make eye contact, "You're pretty admiring yourself, Ms. Independent, Successful, Sexy Lawyer. You're not a pushover either. I don't think you'd be a lawyer if you were. You were just having a bad day. You even manage to get your way with me sometimes, which is amazing if you ask me."

Joanne smiled feeling good about herself right now, all because of Maureen. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Maureen said, squeezing Joanne close.

"I love when this side of you shows." Joanne whispered. "You should show it more often."

Maureen smirked, "Only for you.

"Better than nothing." Joanne said, placing a quick kiss on Maureen's lips, before snuggling back into the comfort of Maureen's arms.

"Love you." Maureen said again, and soon the two of them dirfted off into a comfortable sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I own nothing.**


End file.
